Shrines of the Darknesses
by Challiex98
Summary: *Rated M for swearing and possible sexual content* Melanie Hopper is 20 years old and counting! She has survived the apocalypse for little over 6 months now with the help of her best friend, Maggie and her family. When a large group of new people appear, Melanie feels herself breaking her only promise. 'Never to fall in love again.'


**Okay! I only got one review on telling me what story to write!**

**Glenn/OC it is!**

**I've been so excited to write this one, my first exam is on Monday, which is 4 days ago right now.**

**It'll probably be Tuesday when this comes out...**

**Sozzle.**

**Quick thing, Maggie is in the story, but I'm making her a lesbian. I know, I know. Some people won't like that, but I support gay/bi/lesbian people so if I wanna do it, I shall and you can read it if you wish, oh and, Beth is NOT in this story, just FYI.**

* * *

_"Sometimes even to live is an act of courage." _  
_― Lucius Annaeus Seneca_

* * *

I can remember feeling the cold glass through my knitted purple beanie, the freezing air soaring in through the window and slapping me across the face harshly.

I had never really suited purple, but my father had begged to differ. When my mom died, he started buying me everything I wanted, as if spoiling me would make up for their broken marriage.

He bought me skirts, dresses, shorts, leggings.

Never trousers.

Ladies were not allowed to wear trousers. Even in the winter I had to wear two pairs of leggings underneath my plaid pink skirt.

My room had been girly, much to my dismay, bright pink and purple swirled around giving me nightmares about giant barbie dolls coming to murder me.

God damn, I hate dolls. Creepiest things ever.

I was 17 years old when my father died, he had left me everything, my inheritance was pretty large. I got the house, the cars, all his savings, but I lost my old man to get it.

I was an only child and now, an orphan. I had never kept contact with any siblings, so, I was completely alone.

Two years had passed since the day I sold my family home, packed up and left.

All of the furniture was sold, but my bedroom had been repainted and the furniture burned, the faint smell of lavender still hung through the air, driving me crazy.

The memories had haunted me for months, before I finally snapped, giving everything away and keeping what was important, photos, heirlooms, my mother's fancy hairbrush and pearl necklace.

The usual family valuables.

I needed a fresh start, so where does one go to get that? Well, New York City, for me.

For a while I had enjoyed the busy streets and the yellow taxi's glittering around the roads, but eventually I realized that, it wasn't home.

I had an apartment, with an amazing view of Central park, that I shared with my boyfriend.

I was 19, he was 25. My parents would never have approved.

His name was Lewis, bright blonde hair, green eyes with a tint of brown, darkening them. I occasionally lost myself in them.

He always wanted the children and the marriage, which just wasn't for me.

I have tokophobia, or otherwise known as 'enfantaphobia'. The fear of childbirth or pregnancy. Whenever I saw a pregnant woman, I would shriek like a little girl and hide behind Lewis, who always looked so upset.

Of course we had broken up and I was heartbroken, so was he. He moved on, found a little blonde girl that had an IQ of a squirrel. She was knocked up after a few months and they had gotten married about a month after that.

Now that's what I call, speedy planning.

I had sworn to myself, never to fall in love again.

* * *

'Maggie?' I called through the house, seeking out my best friend.

Of course the bitch never replied, she never did.

'MAGGIE!' I shrieked out once more.

'COME AND FUCKING FIND ME.' Her voice ran through the house, echoing off the walls.

It was just Maggie and I in the house, she only swore when Patricia and Hershel were out.

Once Hershel had caught her and explained how I was a bad influence on her.

He eventually grew to love me.

'Where's the hot chocolate?'

'The bathroom!'

'Why the fuck- Oh...'

'Idiot.'

'Ha. Ha. Love you too.'

'Ew.'

I love Maggie, she's brilliant, always sarcastic but sincere when you needed her.

I trudged down the stairs, hauling my jacket behind me, the zip making a loud tapping noise after each step.

'Pick it up.' Maggie hissed, hurrying into the kitchen.

'Are they back already?' I gasped, rushing down the last of the steps and throwing my jacket over the hook.

'Yep, get scrubbing!'

I did as I was told, scurrying into the kitchen to scrub the pots and pans.

Maggie bustled around me, grabbing plates and knives, cooking up some spaghetti, Hershel's favourite.

'Maggie, Melanie, we're back!' Patricia called from the doorway.

They always scurried off in the mornings and appeared back at dinner, we always assumed they were tending to the cows in the other fields.

'Ouch, shit!' I heard Maggie cry out and the clatter of metal.

'Clean out your mouth!' Patricia snapped, hurrying into the kitchen.

'Grab me a cloth, Mel?' I could hear the strain in Maggie's voice.

Reaching up for a red and white cloth I swiveled around and handed it to her.

She wrapped it around her hand hastily but not before I got a good look at it.

I clutched the counter for support, my head spinning around and around like a spinning top, spinning and spinning until it finally falters and falls to the ground.

* * *

_'God damn it. Melanie!' Lewis yelled from his study in our luxurious apartment. _

_'Coming!' I scurried through the door, holding a tray with a ham sandwich and a cup of tea on it._

_'I'm sorry, sweetie, I'm just angry.' He apologized, placing his hand on mine as I set the tray down._

_'No worries.' I had smiled back, giving his hand a light squeeze._

_He leaned up to kiss my lips slowly and gently, leaving me breathless and beaming._

_I unloaded the tray and carried it off into the kitchen, throwing it onto the counter and continuing with the dishes._

_I hummed a little song in my head, cleaning to the beat of the song._

_I dipped my hand once more into the water only to feel a searing pain across my pinkie and a red liquid coat the water._

_I had yanked my finger out only to notice that the tip of my pinkie was gone, floating on the surface of the soapy solution._

_I swayed, strangling out a 'Lewis!' before I collapsed to the ground in both queasiness and agony._

* * *

'Melanie!'

I woke with a start, grabbing my left hand quickly and whimpering.

Maggie looked at me sympathetically before dragging me, by my right hand, into the dining room, where Patricia and two others sat.

My pinkie had been rescued, Lewis had wrapped it in ice and they had managed to save my slim finger.

There was a black man clutching his arm, while another man stood back, looking uneasily at Patricia's threatening needle and thread.

'Eeek!' I shrieked out, looking at the pointy object, attracting their attention.

'Maggie, take Melanie out of here, can't have her passing out again.' Patricia winked at me, before taking the black man's arm into her hand and waiting for me to leave.

'Goodluck!' I cried out to him, 'I'll save you a whiskey for afterwards.'

'Pfft, I'd need some pure vodka.' He grumbled, looking very nervous about the situation.

Maggie rolled her eyes and hauled me up the stairs, her hand now bandaged. Which I was very thankful for.

'So, who's the guy?' I blurted out as soon as the door closed.

She looked confused, 'What guy?'

'The Asian one?'

'He's actually Korean.'

'I see, I see.' I winked at her, causing her to scowl.

'You know, I don't swing that way.'

'I know, I know, but still the apocalypse limits options.' I debated, throwing my hands up in surrender, 'So what are they doing here?'

'Kid got shot when Otis was hunting, my dad's with him now.'

'Glad I wasn't there...'

'Much help you'd be, passed out on the floor.'

'I can't help it! I hate blood.'

'Your fine with the sick people's blood?'

'That's different, it's not people blood.'

'Melanie... they're just not well.'

I sighed, Maggie and I had discussed this, many times before and neither had given in.

'Nevermind, let's go see how the tough guy's doing.'

* * *

Turns out the tough guy was called T-Dog and his friend, Glenn.

We were told that there were others beside Shane, Lori, Rick and Carl, the boy who was shot.

I felt so helpless, the boy needed help and I could only help him when he wasn't attached to all the medical equipment. Even drips make me feel sick.

'So, you're squeamish aren't you?' Glenn had appeared behind me out of no where.

We were outside, looking out over the deck railings.

'Extremely.' I grinned at him, seeing his lips twitch.

I allowed myself to continue looking out over the farm.

I enjoyed watching the sunset and afterwards, the darkness gave me peace, I couldn't see anything, so I couldn't be afraid.

'What about the walkers?' My head snapped back to his position, 'Do you faint around them?'

'No. You're the first person I've ever heard call them that, in the house we call them 'the sick people'.'

'But they're not-'

'Yes, I know that, it's the brain that's infected right?'

'Yeah, did you take biology?'

'That and psychology.'

'I see, impressive.' He commented, nodding slightly in approval.

'Well, I started off at college, stayed at home, but I dropped out after a year and went to New York.'

'New York? How did you end up here?'

'I left New York after a break up, couldn't stand the memories. After the outbreak, I ran into Maggie at a pharmacy. She took me back and I stayed here. Hershel was reluctant at first but Patricia and Otis were open armed.'

'I see.' He said again, turning his head to look out over the farm.

And I, copied him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of my Glenn/OC fanfiction!**

**Tell me whether or not you want me to continue or not! That would help dramatically!**

**Also if you have any names and descriptions for a new female character, she's 24 and I plan on her being Maggie's new partner!**

**Thanks a lot guys!**


End file.
